Shallow
by DySolo
Summary: ELLE DB Series. 4. Elle goes to Spencer after the events of Derailed. Spoilers to 1x09. Rated M!


**Title: Shallow**  
**Pairing: Elle/Reid**  
**Series Information: 5 of ELLE DB Section. Following Unanswered.**  
**Summary: Elle comes to Reid after Derailed.**  
**Author's note:** So this happens before Safely (for those reading the Lila/Reid parts) and... it was really difficult for me to write! Reid is so... different in this than he is with Lila that first time and I had to figure out if it was the right way to go. I think he's still in character because you see him unsure at points and he's honest in his ineptness. But I wanted to make sure the reader knows that Elle and Reid is way different from what Reid has with Lila. This is pure just...sex. No thinking, like Elle says. Does it work? I don't know, you tell me.

* * *

She had been spending a lot of time with Reid. He was different from the guys she usually placed herself around. He was quiet and awkward and shy and never tried to do anything with her. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive too, she knew. She'd catch him staring when she moved to go to the restroom after watching a movie or something. She had made a comment or two about it and he'd flush, stammer before she'd chuckle.

After a hard case, she'd find herself at his place. He'd smile warmly and let her in. They'd watch a movie in his collection or talk about something other than work. He was filled of useless but sometimes interesting information. Other times, she'd grab his hand and pull him to the bathroom. He still was shy around her, wouldn't take off his boxers in the bathtub although she tried. She was curious about what exactly he was hiding under there. She had learned though, that after their first bath, he had done some reading about massage therapy. She had experienced her hand how talented his fingers could be. She'd be lying if she hadn't thought about them while in bed alone a few times.

So when she showed up at his house after Texas, he wasn't surprised. He let her in without question.

"Alfred Hitchcock or Orson Welles?" He asked, moving to his bookshelf to pick out a movie.

"I'm not really up for a movie tonight, Reid."

He nods and turns, straightening when she's closer than he expected.

"A bath, then?" He asks and she watches him, before reaching out to untuck his shirt.

He licks his lips, but doesn't stop her. "We should… we should move to the bathroom don't you…"

His eyes close when her lips move against his neck. "I'm not really in the mood for a bath either."

He breathes out as her tongue runs parallel to his carotid artery. He reaches out to grab at her hands that are moving under his shirt.

"Elle, we can't do this."

She pulls back. "Sure we can. You're an adult, I'm an adult. I'm giving you my consent." She leans into kiss his lips which he responds to, she notes. He pulls back first, his lips reddened.

"I mean, we work together. We're friends."

"Exactly. We're friends, which is why this is okay. I trust you not to hurt me. Unless," she bites at his bottom lip, tugging at it. "You're into that type of thing." She wiggles a hand of his grip, moving to rub against the crotch of his pants.

He groans, his hips instinctively moving into the touch.

"We…ah, we….Our work relationship-" He breathes out.

"Will be exactly the same." Her hands move to undo his belt. "I promise, Reid."

"Call me Spencer."

Her eyes move up, "What?"

He leans over and kisses her, causing her hands to pause. He pulls back and she moves back with him before she realizes and looks at him, flushing a little. She hadn't expected him to be a good kisser.

"You call me Reid at work. Call me Spencer now."

She nods, her hands moving to the button of his pants. "Okay, Spencer."

She looks back up at him, seeing him watching her. Her hand slips into his pants and his eyelids droop a little as her fingers wrap around him. A hand moves to her neck and he kisses her again while the other wraps around her wrist, pulling her hand away. She lets him, wondering what he has in mind, still slightly shocked he had agreed. She had figured she'd try and he'd turn her down like Morgan had. But Reid…Spencer wasn't anything like Morgan. Her fingers tighten around his hip as his lips move to her neck. His touches are soft, a little hesitant but nice.

"Mmh, Spencer." She encourages as her hands move up his chest. He pulls back at her words.

"Elle….I…"

She frowns as he pulls his hands from her.

"I don't think I can do this." He says. "You just… I mean, the experience on the train was…"

"That I could have died?" She says, tugging her hands away from his, moving back to his chest. She tugs at his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

"I know that I could have died. I know that you helped save me, but if Hotch would have been the one who got on the train, I would still be here, wanting your cock in me."

He flushes at his words. "I-I… uh…"

"Come on, Re- Spencer. Give a girl what she wants." She frowns. "You have had sex before haven't you?"

She had never assumed that he was a virgin. He was a genius who went to a nerdy university. She assumed that some girl at the school found that sexy enough to try and get on that.

"Yes! Yes, I've… I've had….once." He mumbles, his face red.

She smirks. "Once, huh? But you've…practiced." Her eyes move down to his crotch. "You know, jerk it?"

She can't imagine him getting any redder. "I…uh… I…It's natural for a healthy male to stimulate himself."

She grins largely, tugging him closer, her hand moving downward as her lips graze against his neck. His fingers move to her hips as she sucks on the skin.

"I…still…" He groans as she starts to unbutton his shirt, lips moving behind his ear. "think that…we…Elle." He moans her name.

"Spencer, just stop thinking." She mutters and kisses him hard on the mouth. He kisses her back, matching her passion this time. Her words seem to trigger something in him and his hands move to the hem of her shirt, tugging it upwards and off. She smirks before his lips crash against hers again. She pushes his shirt off his shoulders as soon as she gets the buttons undone. He turns them and presses her against the bookshelf. Her hands move to his pants, but he grabs him, pinning them against the wood. She bites at his bottom lip in disapproval. He doesn't seem to mind, pushing his hips against hers. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hands tighten against her wrist.

"Didn't think you'd be the aggressive-type, Papi." She growls as his lips move to her neck.

"You told me not to think." He speaks, his lips moving against her skin as he talks. She shivers as he lets go of her hands to undo her jeans and tugging them down to her thighs, before his fingers move up in between her legs.

She moans. "God, yes…no thinking. You and not thinking is.. Muy caliente, mi amor."

She pushes against his fingers as her hands tangle in his hair. He rubs her through her panties as she grinds her hips down. She bites at his neck when his hand moves away.

"Spencer…"

He tugs at her panties and tugs them down with her jeans to her calves. She looks at him on his knees, licking her lips as he kisses up from her knee.

"Aye, Papi." She pushes against the bookshelf as he kisses up her thigh.

"Turn around and widen your stance."

She looks down at him with a slight smirk. "You naughty boy."

He looks up with a blush. "I… I honestly don't know if this will work."

"Oh, Papi, it will work." She grins, running her thumb over his eyebrow before winking and turning around. He breathes in, kissing up her thigh again. She moans, spreading her legs a little further, angling her hips for him. His tongue moves up her inner thigh until running between her lips straight to her clit.

"Ahh, fuck." Her fingers tighten on one of the shelves as his tongue moves expertly against her. She squirms, pushing into his face. His fingers tighten against his thigh as he keeps up with her, sucking and licking consistently.

"Fuck, fuck, Spence. Need you… more. Inside." She gasps, writhing. "Metémela, papi. Ahora."

"I don't know what met-eme-la means." he says, her breath still against her.

"Fuck me!" She cries out.

She feels him stand, his fingers against her back as he fumbles with his pants.

"Now, papi, now!" She pushes her hips against his, causing him to groan and move quicker. He tugs his pants and boxers down roughly, just enough to bury himself in her.

****

Deal Breaker || Shallow

She leans against him as an arm wraps around her stomach. The water's hotter than she likes, but Spencer murmurs about how steam is relaxing.

"If you tell that anyone that you had me beggin' for you, I'll deny it." She mutters.

"Who would I tell?"

She chuckles. "Derek? I don't know."

"He'd never believe me anyways."

She leans her head against his shoulder, kissing his neck. "You're right. He thinks you're an innocent little virgin. He'd never believe that your tongue made me weak in the knees or that you took me from behind."

She feels him stir under her and grins. "Twice." she finishes.

"Twice?" He says it a little confused, before she turns against him, straddling his hips. A smirk on her lips.


End file.
